Not A Request
by The Happy Rabbit
Summary: Megatron is forced into action as population declines at a steady rate with no method of re-population... except one.
1. Prologue

Title: Not a Request

Chapter: Prologue

Characters: Starscream/Megatron, Soundwave, Thundercracker, Dreadwing, Skywarp.

Verse: G1

Summary: Megatron is forced into action as population declines at a steady rate with no method of re-population... except one.

Warnings: slight non-con, sexual content, mech on mech, mpreg.

Word Count: 325

* * *

"It was not a _request_, Hook."

The Decepticon medic felt a chill run down his spinal struts as those deep red optics narrowed.

He would normally have agreed with anything his leader ordered, unless it really went against his medical opinion, and even then he would choose his words _very_ carefully. Now, though, he felt cold. What little morals he had screamed at him to deny his leader.

But of course, Megatron was right and even though the warlord expressed full confidence Hook could see the hesitation, the dislike towards his own orders.

It was very un-Megatron-like, and it scared Hook to pit.

Chances were that there would be maybe two, three at the most if they were lucky, unlucky for those who were both blessed and cursed.

Hook sighed, rubbed his forehelm on the back of his arm.

Soundwave watched quietly from Megaton's side, Primus knows what was going through the blue mech's mind. He could have even _suggested_ it for all Hook knew.

"Yes Sir." He replied.

Megatron nodded. "I know you do not like this, neither do I, but what else can we do."

Hook nodded. "I'll get started as soon as I'm ready, Sir"

"Good. Start with the higher ranking mechs first and work down. Tell them it's a regular check up due to the outbreak of a virus within the troops."

Hook frowned. "Sir, does that include…" He trailed off, he wouldn't dare ask such a thing of _Megatron_ of all mechs.

Megatron smirked, optics glinting knowingly. "No, myself and Soundwave are not eligible for my plans. As we were gladiators we have already been checked. But you will start with my Second in Command."

Hook huffed. That should be fun. Luckily Starscream was a seeker so that meant chances of him actually fitting criteria were even less then any grounders. Starscream would never submit to such a thing.

Hook bowed as Megatron opened a com link to his Second.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Not A Request

Chapter: One

Characters: Starscream/Megatron, Soundwave, Knockout, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Dreadwing

Verse: G1

Summary: Megatron is forced into action as population declines at a steady rate with no method of re-population... except one.

Warnings: Sexual references, mpreg

Word Count:5,695

Total Word Count: 6,020

* * *

How was one supposed to get results if his time was always being stolen by those around him?

Skywarp whined into his faceplate, not quite begging but certainly lacking any dignity. Starscream sneered in disgust at his trine mate's foolishness.

"Go to Hook!"

Skywarp just rolled his helm to the side with a moan. "But I can't go to _him!_ He can't keep his mouth plates shut!"

"Then you two should get along."

The tri-coloured mech felt no sympathy for the purple seeker, it was his own fault after all. Why would Skywarp even think that he cared? Yeah, they were Trine… kinda, but that didn't mean that he could just pop up whenever and share his petty provblems. He wasn't the one getting beaten every other day for being smarter and oh so right when your leader wasn't.

"But Starscream!"

Starscream growled, bunching his fists. "There are check ups ordered anyway, just go Warp!"

"Check ups? " Thundercracker asked from his position sprawled out on a chair. "Why?"

Starscream paused. Going to Hook that morning had interrupted his plans, slowing his progress on his latest project. At the time he hadn't thought much on it, after Megatron so _politely _asked him to go for one. He hadn't thought to ask why. It wasn't Decepticon policy to look after a soldier's health… So why the sudden change?

Then there was the look Hook had given him, the nervousness, the lack of teasing and the tension. The resident medic was worried about something, really worried.

A spike of anger shot through him. If something important was going on THEN why in the pit wasn't he notified? What if there was some virus spreading through the lower ranks? What if it was serious? As second to none other theN Megatron he was entitled to know!

And Hook, he looked in no way relieved when he had checked Starscream; in fact he had looked surprised. Was he infected with something?

This was all Megatron's fault!

"Starscream?"

The brightly coloured seeker jumped and snapped a quick and nervous "What?" at his blue trine mate.

Thundercracker had moved closer to the pair, laying a servo on Skywarp's wing as he searched Starscream's face with worry.

Starscream's optics darted to Skywarp. "What caused your _injury_?

The purple mech frowned. "Brawl. Prank went wrong. I told you this not ten earth minutes ago!"

Starscream just shrugged as Thundercracker's optics dimmed in response to an incoming com.

"What is it?! Star scream asked

"Check up." Was the only response before the blue mech turned to leave.

"Ask Hook why we are going through these so called check ups, will you? And don't leave till you get an answer."

The blue mech nodded before stepped through the door.

Starscream turned back to large red _pleading _optics.

"No!"

XxXxXxX

Surprised was one word Soundwave could have used to described Megatron's reaction, but then he would be committing a white lie.

Megatron was surprised, yes, but that feeling was accompanied by a spike of pure lust before being replaced by disgust. The Warlord's facial features reflected each emotion with startling nakedness, the likes of which was rare for the silver mech.

Megatron reread the report delivered by Hook minutes before. Four designations were listed on the pale screen of the datapad. Just four. Not bad considering they had only 200 mechs with them on earth, including the work and labour crews who maintained the Nemesis and were no good for combat due to their small size and delicate servos.

One name had actually come from Shockwave's report on Cybertron, even though he had less then 20 mechs that weren't drones working for him.

They had one crew mech, one soldier, one of Shockwave's scientists and last but not least, a seeker.

Hook had been most surprised about the seeker but then again, it was very rare for a seeker to have such a gift. Extremely rare.

Megatron, though not entirely happy about this plan, was keener on implementing it now, since that seeker's name had appeared on the list.

Of course, none of the four would be forced just, tempted and threatened if need be to take up their rightful tasks and they would be offered better rations and protection, treated like gods. And they would choose whoever they wanted.

Well, three of them would. Soundwave had a feeling that Megatron would propose such a strong argument about why he should be with the seeker that the poor mech wouldn't be able to refuse due to his pride.

Megatron put down the datapad, clasped his servos behind his back and paced for a moment, not once glancing at Soundwave.

"Shockwave will send over Knockout with the next shipment of energon." He said at last. "I want Dreadwing and Blackout brought to my quarters immediately for debriefing."

Soundwave nodded, clipped his peds together and left the room in one fluid motion.

The doors hissed shut, leaving Megatron alone to think. Even though he did have some morals this had to be done to secure their future. With the only source of new sparks gone they would have to revert to much older methods.

Decepticons were proud beings, not many would submit to this if they were the ones chosen but if they were truly loyal to their cause then there should be no complaints

Minutes went by as Megatron pondered on how best to approach the two, lucky, unlucky mechs as Soundwave sent him a ping and notified him that both were on their way. At least these two would be easier then the seeker, whom he would notify in private and in his own time.

Dreadwing arrived first. The bulky blue flier fell to one knee and addressed his lord straight away. The warrior rose when given permission and stood at ease while they waited for the other mech to arrive.

Megatron took time to study the blue mech. He was prideful, evident in his stance, helm held high and shoulders back. He was confident, loyal. He would agree to Megatron's orders, but finding someone for him would be difficult. Dreadwing would have to have respect for them, and they for him otherwise it wouldn't work.

Blackout was skitterish. He stuttered a greeting and unsteadily dropped to one knee. The young crew mech looked frail compared to the bulky warrior beside him. He would only obey Megatron due to fear of reprisal and punishment. He would have to make it clear that though it was expected of both of them they would not be forced.

"Welcome Dreadwing, Blackout." He began, "As you are aware you have both been sent to Hook for a check up, a check up which revealed some thing quite surprising."

Dreadwing looked intrigued but Blackout shivered and his vents gave a small hiccup.

Attention drawn to the smaller mech Megatron asked "Blackout, you already know what I am going to say?"

The little mech sighed and looked down. "Yes Sir. I will do as you ask of me."

Dreadwing looked confused and glanced at his leader. "Sir?"

"You are both carriers."

He let that sink in for the blue mech as he studied both of their reactions. Blackout just stared at the floor.

"You are aware of our current situation, our declining numbers, the loss of the Well."

Dreadwing shifted on his peds, the first ever sign of unease the warrior had ever shown in front of Megatron.

"You will not be forced, but it is expected of you to help your race as well as the Deceptions. No one will be informed of your unique gift, only you two have the power to do that. You may choose whoever you want as long as they also agree. You will be given new quarters, separate of course, with private wash racks and energon dispensers. You will be exempt from combat and work for the foreseeable future till you get to grips with this news."

Dreadwing nodded once, uncertainty on his faceplates. Blackout looked up for the first time.

"We won't be forced Sir?"

"No, and anyone who dares touch you will be severely punished. That is why no one is to be informed unless you yourself have chosen him. I have never allowed rape within my ranks and I will not allow it now!" He couldn't help his lip plates curling up in disgust as he spoke.

"Lord Megatron?"

"Yes Dreadwing?"

The big mech shifted on his peds. "We do not have facilities to raise sparklings, Sir. We may be creating a problem rather then a solution. "

"Very true, Dreadwing, and that is why we have set up a secret base on a medium sized island off the cost of one of the major land masses. It is unpopulated and protected by signal dampeners and top notch scanners. There is an underground living space as well incase someone wanders too close though Soundwave has set up a special block in all human satellites that may scan the area, all they will see is an empty island. It is where at least one of you will stay at any one time to mind the sparklings."

"Sir?"

Megatron glanced down at the small black mech.

"Are we the only ones?"

The warlord considered the question and decided to answer truthfully. "No. There are two more. A mech named Knockout who is one of Shockwave's scientists and a seeker."

Both their helms snapped up, expectant of a name.

"Starscream is also one of you."

XxXxXxX

_Well, at least it didn't explode_, he thought grimly as he watched his smoking prototype with annoyance.

Damn Skywarp to Pit.

He had worked months on the sizzling weapon. A loud popping noise signalled the complete destruction as the barrel rolled off the table and onto the floor with a loud clank.

Starscream sighed loudly as the culprit turned slowly on his heel with bowed shoulders to look at his Trine mate.

"How many times," Starscream began slowly, "have I told you not to watp unannounced into my lab!"

Skywarp cringed as his leader's voice increased in frequency till it became an audio splitting screech. "I just wanted to tell you that I just….well," He shrugged. "I kinda forgot why I came here…" He finished as he mock-scratched his helm.

Starscream spluttered. "So you are telling me, that my project, that has taken up so much of my time, lies in ruins because you had done something so utterly pointless that you can't even remember?!"

Skywarp had the sense to pause and look ashamed. "Yes" He muttered quietly, wings drooping.

The tri-coloured mech hissed through his vents, wings rising up his back. "Get. Out."

"I also came to tell you something too!"

An optic twitched in frustration as Starscream unsheathed his deadly claws, flexing them in the light.

"No!" Skywarp spoke quickly. "You remember the red guy? You know? From Cybertron?"

Starscream clenched his jaw. "Can you be any less specific? I don't really care about Ironhide or that minibrat Cliffjumper."

Skywarp grimaced. "That little guy is scary."

"Focus!"

"Oh yeah! Knocker? Knock…out? Knockout?"

That made the SIC of the Decepticons pause, facial plates falling into a confused expression.

"Knockout? But… I thought he was deactivated?" He glared at the purple mech. "Are you sure you heard something about him?"

Skywarp nodded enthusiastically. "Yep. I would never forget him, you never stopped talking about him. And he was gorgeous. He knew how to keep his finish glossy without looking like a common pleasure bot."

Starscream ignored the last comment, excited at the prospect that his long time friend may still be alive. "What exactly did you hear?"

"He has been workin' for Ole Shocky on Cybertron for years but Megs wants him for some reason so he is coming here."

Starscream couldn't believe it. Could it be true? That the one mech you ever cared about him, understood him was truly alive and coming to the Nemesis?

He rushed forward, grabbed his Trine mate by his shoulders, claws still out, and shook him. "When?"

XxXxXxX

At that very moment, the mech in question had already arrived at The Nemesis and was waiting inside Megatron's quarters to be briefed.

Knockout smirked at the stunning being staring back at him from the glass of Megatron's large window. He really did look good.

Some sort of earth creature floated by distracting him by its bulky, dull form and its beady, lifeless black eyes and those horrid rows of white teeth. How could a planet with such ugly creatures survive for as long as it did?

Well, it didn't have as much ugly creatures anymore. Knockout smiled as he remembered just who was on this planet apart from his glorious self.

Hopefully his favourite mech, besides himself, still remembered him and they could start were they left off. That was his job now after all.

He could still see those perfect white wings, flaring red optics full of passion and those thighs. Oh his thighs and how they quivered.

The sound of a door opening tore him from his dreams and he stood to attention as Megatron stalked around him, optics scanning over his frame. He couldn't help but smirk, not even the Mighty Megatron could resist.

"Knockout." The gravely voice sent a shiver down Knockout's spinal strut. "Welcome to Earth."

The red mech bowed "Thank you, my Lord."

The larger mech turned to his desk and sat down. "Shcokwave has informed you of your… unique abilities?"

"Oh yes my Lord." Knockout replied. "He made sure I had all the facts as to not waste your time, my Lord."

Was he aft kissing too much?

Megatron smirked, nope, he still had it. "Good. Shockwave has always been loyal, I hope you have learned well from him. Have you given any thought to whom you wish to choose?"

A smirk graced hi lip plates without his consent. "Yes my lord, I believe I have but I have yet to approach him."

The Warlord nodded. "Nothing is to be done just yet, we have to finalise a few things as I have told most of your companions."

The silver mech slipped a hand under his desk and pulled out a data pad and held it out. "This contains everything you need to know about The Nemesis and the Programme. I suggest you go to your quarters and get yourself introduced to the troops."

"Sir, may I ask one question?" He asked nervously.

"Proceed."

"Am I to be fighting? When I'm not otherwise preoccupied that is?"

"No, dismissed."

Knockout bowed with a sense of relief, couldn't risk getting his finish ruined.

He waltzed out of his leader's quarters and subspaced the datapad. He would revise it later.

He had memorised a map of the Nemesis before coming so he knew where he was going as he strutted down the corridor and took a turn to his left. Starscream's lab was up ahead, and knowing that seeker like he did, that is where his beauty had to be.

XxXxXxX

"What's wrong Blackie? Megs beat you about or something?"

Some of the other mechs sniggered.

"Nah!" One of them sneered. "Little Blackie ain't important enough to even warrant a beating."

Barricade snarled and turned on the mech that had spoke, flaring out his armour. "At least Megatron knows of his existence, can you say as much?"

The smaller rusty coloured mech that had spoken shook his helm and backed away grumbling.

No one took on Barricade. He was the biggest mech in the Crew. Strongest too. Many of the soldiers even recognised his pure strength and brute force and stayed clear of him, and Blackout.

The little mech mumbled a thanks to his larger friend and settled down to restart his work fixing damaged wiring. He heard Barricade huff with satisfaction as the crowd of other Crew members wilted away to their posts.

The large, black and silver mech settled beside him, the lights catching his bright blue decal as his optics flickered to the smaller mech.

"You alright?" He asked with his deep, hoarse voice.

Blackout nodded. "They know."

Red optics widened in both shock and worry. "What does that mean for you? They ain't gonna do anything?"

Blackout looked up. "No. They expect me to utilise it but they said that I won't be forced into anything." He paused, reaching his servo out to rest on the other mech's knee. "You'll be pleased to know that I can choose whoever I want."

Barricade's frame instantly relaxed. "Thank Primus! I would hate to be executed for killing another mech in this army." He rested his own servo over Blackout's. "Of course, I wouldn't kill the mech if you were happy enough, but I would have to beat him up on occasion. You know, just to let him know that you will always be mine."

The smaller black and white mech shook his helm. "You know I wouldn't be happy with anyone other then you."

The bigger mech lifted him up into his lap and hugged him tight, growling a possessive "mine" into Blackout's neck cables.

"If it wasn't for this war…" Blackout started, only to be silenced by a deep kiss.

"No," Barricade mumbled. "I know."

Blackout felt a flare of guilt, like he did everytime they came close to mentioning bonding. It was he who would not allow it. Barricade was a strong mech and could look after himself. But Blackout was weak and small. If they bonded, Blackout would be their weakness and if he died, he would drag his mate with him and he couldn't allow that.

He was lucky Barricade never forced the matter.

"I have been given new quarters, up on the higher levels." He said, distracting himself from his thoughts. "I'm to move up now." He flicked his gaze to meet his lover's "Wanna join me?"

Barricade didn't need to be asked twice

XxXxXxX

Skywarp knew he wasn't very bright, at least, not when it came to academics or tactics or even social rights and wrongs. His speciality was his imagination and his creative mind. His pranks were pieces of exquisite artwork that many mech both feared and admired, he even had a recording of the Autobot twins praising his work.

However, while standing in the middle of Starscream's lab, he realised two things, two equally clever things.

He could stay and film this very hot, passionate reunion between two past lovers and sell it off to any mech who had energon to buy it with or, he could save his wings from being torn to pieces by a possessive Starscream if said mech noticed him standing there drooling as he watched them claim every inch of the other's body.

They were a hot couple though.

Very hot.

Was that a crotch plate opening?

"SKYWARP!"

Starscream was glaring at him as Knockout wrapped his mouth around grey neck cables and made slurping noises as he suckled.

"Can't I just sit in a corner?" Skywarp pleaded as he felt his spike start to press on the inside of his cover. "I promise I'll be quiet!"

Starscream growled and moved towards him, causing Knockout to slip as his leg had been wrapped tightly around the Seeker's.

"Get out!" It was Knockout who had snarled at him, crimson optics narrowing at him as he tilted Starscream's chin back to face him. "He's mine tonight Warpy."

Oh yeah, now he remembered why he wasn't happy about the red grounder returning, he viewed himself to be a god and he always took Starscream away.

Skywarp pouted. "How much are you charging this time grounder?"

Knockout's optics widened in disbelief while Starscream growled at his Trine mate in pure fury.

Maybe he had stepped over a line. Not that he felt bad about it.

He stuck out his glossia in a last childish insult and disappeared with a pop.

Starscream glared at the empty space, rage evaporating as the form in his arms stiffened.

Knockout had replaced his shocked expression with a tight, closed off look. He still held the seeker, clutched him harder but his passion was gone, the heat slowly rolling off his form getting cooler.

"Ignore him. He is an idiot." Starscream grunted, letting the red mech go as he moved across his lab to get an abandoned energon cube. He took a long gulp and then handed it over to the grounder who refused with a shake of his helm.

"He still hates me then." Knockout grumbled. "I was kinda hoping that he would forget, or at least get the point."

Starscream was tempted to sneer but held in the urge, if this was any other mech, they would have been laughed at.

Knockout had once been a pleasure bot. He never spoke much about those times, not that Starscream particularly wanted to hear them, but it was clear that they had not been good for the mech. His optics would glaze over with any mention of that time from his past and he would close up and become moody for hours on end.

Starscream knew what would cheer him up but he really was not in the mood to clean and buff the grounder, mainly because he hadn't and wouldn't get the same treatment. Thundercracker would help clear gunk stuck on his back and between his wing joints but there was no sensation to it. He felt bitter for times that had gone by.

Knockout walked a few steps.

"I guess he is kinda right though."

Starscream snorted. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm a carrier." He replied in a quiet voice.

Starscream was surprised. Carriers were rare, even during the golden age, and they were treated like gods. Getting pampered and worshipped was right up Knockout's list of desires but the mech made it sound like he wasn't happy.

Then again, Starscream thought, he wouldn't like to be used as a sparkling factory either. The pain is supposed to horrendous, and that's not even talking about the emergence.

He watched his friend. "And?"

Knockout cocked an optic ridge. "Decepticon carriers are being asked to utilise their 'unique abilities' for the good of the cause." He stepped closer to the seeker, staring right into his optics. "It's not that I ain't happy, I have always wanted a sparklet to mould into my image, but I don't like fighting, and explosions and ruined finishes. Good thing is, I can choose whoever I want as long as it ain't another carrier."

Starscream frowned, he had a horrible feeling he knew where this was going. He unwillingly took a step back, away from Knockout.

Kncokout paused, hurt flashing over his features. "You don't want to." He stated as a fact rather then a question.

Starscream felt his systems speed up, from what he was unsure. "I can't, Knockout. I… don't like sparklings. You know this!"

Knockout nodded. "Yes, but they were other mech's kids. Surely you want your own?"

Starscream had thought about it once but had banished the idea ever since. If he was honest with himself, he was scared of them. All seekers were sparked with protective sparkling protocols. He hated that something so small and weak could have such a hold over him. Whenever around sparklings, he never got to enjoy playing or interacting with them, he spent all of the time fighting his programming to not pick them up and coo and chirp and squeak.

He clenched his jaw. "No. I have never wanted sparklings Knockout. I'm sorry."

Knockout looked like he was about to argue but decided against it, instead he took the cube in Starscream's servo and finished it off. A glint Starscream recognised too well appeared in his optics.

"Wanna help me brake in my new quarters anyway?"

Starscream smirked. "Of course."

He grabbed Starscream's chin and brought their mouths together for a deep, wet kiss before he broke away and made his way to the door.

"And then you can tell me who I should consider to sire this sparklet because you are still gonna be it's tutor whether you like it or not."

"Knockout!"

"My little sparklet is only gonna get the best, and the best looking."

That nullified Starscream's annoyance just enough to encourage him to follow a swaying red aft.

XxXxXxX

The tan, white and black frame of his brother greeted him as he emerged into their shared quarters. They may not have been split-spark twins, but twins they were, and his brother had picked up on his inner turmoil it seemed.

"Dreadwing." Skyquake greeted with a small incline of his helm. "Brother, why are you so suddenly troubled?"

Dreadwing wondered if he wanted to tell his brother. It wasn't that he didn't trust him, they were as close as siblings ever got, it was more that, for the first time he could remember, he was unsure about himself.

Megatron had assured him that he would still be a warrior but he would not be fighting while bearing. After the sparkling was to be born, however, is where the details get a bit vague. He got the feeling that even Megatron was unsure of what to do with the carriers once they had fulfilled their duty and produced a sparkling.

Skyqauke's yellow-orange optics followed him across the room as he settled o his berth to think. His bulky shoulders rolling, a habit of his, as he settled back against the wall to observe his younger brother.

Dreadwing looked back at him, fiddling with his servos. There was _that_ to consider too, he remembered as he ran his gaze over his brother, taking in the elegant curves of a flier and the bulk and strength of a grounder. They were fliers, but they weren't seeker's. They were an abomination in seeker terms.

Half seeker, half grounder.

Their sire had been a large built grounder who had worked in the mines with Megatron in his youth. Their sanna had been an agile and high ranking seeker. Their birth had killed their carrier, who had then taken their sire with him. They had been left, abandoned by their seeker family. None of their sire's family ever came forward to claim then. It had been Megatron who had taken them in. He didn't raise them, no, but he watched out for them, paid for them to be educated and trained. He let them watch his gladiator fights in the pits and celebrate each victory with him.

Then Starscream and his seeker brethren had appeared.

They were ridiculed day in and out by the smaller pure coded seekers and repeatedly ordered not to lay a finger on them.

So long into the war and things had calmed down but the seekers took every opportunity they could to berate and humiliate the brothers. They were a favourite target for Skywarp's pranks and the following fame after the purple mech had shown the entire army.

He couldn't help but smirk. Starscream. A Carrier. They were no doubt going to be spending more time together now. Who would the glorious Air Commander pick to have such an honour as to spark him?

"I'm a carrier." He said eventually.

An optic ridge rose ever so slightly. "We always knew that was a possibility. Carriers are known to spark more carriers."

Dreadwing grumbled in response.

Skyquake growled, optics narrowing. "What's the catch?"

"As, not only a Decepticon warrior, but now a Decepticon Carrier, I am to fulfil my duty and produce a sparkling." Dreadwing spoke slowly, calmly, as his brother's wings quivered in anger. "Don't worry. I am not to be forced into anything. You know how Megatron feels about rapists. I get to choose who is to sire my child and I get to choose when I will have one. Our quarters have been upgraded as well."

The earthy coloured mech pondered for a moment. "It's about time we were moved. This space is way too cramped for us with our bulk and wings."

Dreadwing smirked, relieved at his brother's acceptance.

"Any idea on who you plan to let spark you up or am I jumping the gun here?"

The blue mech sighed loudly. "I have never had to think about such a thing before. I have no idea."

The other mech laughed loudly. "This should be interesting, you hate using your valve, Primus, you have never even overloaded from your valve!"

Dreadwing paused, relief washing away with a chill that ran down his spinal strut. Oh. He would have to use his valve. Let another mech spike him.

Skyquake realised his mistake too late and sat up, optics worried. "M'sorry. I sometimes forget about that… you know… I forget about how you don't like anything in your valve."

'Didn't like' was putting it softly. They both knew that. How could he have forgotten about that one small detail?

He had gone to medics before, under strict instruction form his brother, but even they had seemed confused and were unable to help. He should have said that he… No. He couldn't just tell Megatron of all mechs that he couldn't get aroused in his valve, that he couldn't produce lube.

He remembered the first time he had tried. It had hurt like nothing he had ever experienced before. Stinging, tearing, ripping. He couldn't walk for days afterword.

And the humiliation.

At the first flare of panic and pain his brother had barged in and had torn his partner off him, slamming the mech against the wall with enough force to shatter his back armour.

Dreadwing had liked that mech, but he never came back after getting out from the medical bay.

"Hey." Skyqauke spoke. "We'll think of something. We always do."

Dreadwing could only nod as he felt his spark tighten.

XxXxXxX

As he paced, he wondered just how he was to ensnare his second into picking him as the sire for his sparkling.

Soundwave had been visibly shocked at his declaration that Starscream was to be his. The blue mech had made a sort of… jumpy movement, as if he had done a double take. It had confirmed what Megatron had always known, that his third never read his thoughts.

Starscream had caught his optic from the first time he had ever seen the brightly coloured mech. His beauty and confidence was what attracted everyone to the mech but what caught Megatron was the burning fire of passion, the untameable wildness in his ruby optics and daring smirk.

Megatron had wanted to tame him, own him.

The fact that the seeker was always trying to kill him just made the seeker more desirable. It was as if the seeker was fighting back against being tamed and it drove Megatron wild, and mad if his attempts to kill had painful consequences.

And Megatron had a thing for wings.

It infuriated him that seekers viewed grounders as mindless brutes, that they looked down on them, maybe that was why he also wanted to have the seeker beneath him, crying out his name while overcome with bliss that had been given to him by Megatron, a mere grounder.

But Megatron was loath to resort to rape.

They were no better then dirt in his optics. Scum.

No. However, he knew a thing or two about seekers, or seeker carriers to be more precise.

He knew that they all had dormant submissive coding that would only awaken by what could only be called a courting display and following claim of the carrier in question.

Megatron knew he had to somehow awaken that coding without alerting the seeker, or seekers, to his plans. Seeker carriers were so rare that he might get away with it on the bases that the seekers wouldn't know nor recognise what was happening.

It was strange how it had not activated already considering the amount of times Megatron had shown off his strength in front of Starscream. He would have to consult Soundwave, get him to delve into some research.

He could remember how his long ago friend had accomplished it with a stunning seeker named Highwinds. He had saved the seeker from a gang who were out to kill him.

Megatron had already done that and nothing, not even a thank you. Well… it was Starscream he supposed, you would get blood out of a rock quicker then appreciation or acknowledgement of assistance.

No, he mused, it was something else that would set the ball rolling. He paused his pacing, rubbing his chin in thought. Gifts perhaps? Starscream loved getting his ego stroked, but would that also make the seeker insufferable? One thing was for sure, he was going to have to put some distance between Starscream and his Trine mates.

An incoming ping from Soundwave drew his attention.

"Megatron."

"Knockout: has chosen sire."

Megatron nodded to himself. "Yes, he said he had an idea of who to pick. Who is the lucky mech?"

"Starscream."

Megatron felt his energon boil. Maybe he should have told the seeker. How did Knockout even know Starscream?

"Soundwave, you are to disturb them immediately, tell Starscream he is to come to my quarters. And tell Knockout that Starscream is out of bounds."

"Affirmative."

The com ended and left an angry Megatron in its wake. The large silver mech growled. Starscream was known for his beauty and his lack of interfacing, even his Trine never got much, but yet here he was, going off with a small red grounder?

Knockout was a coward, how could Starscream even look at the small mech?

And their egos? How did they not implode when in close proximity?

He sat on his desk, servos curling. Yes Knockout was good looking, if not a bit slutty, but the mech had nothing. He was such a low rank in the army. If it weren't for his medical skills he would be useless.

There was a ping from his door.

He looked over, scowl set in place, as he straightened and sent an answering ping.

Starscream blew in like a storm, heat rolling of his frame and optics bright with fury and unsated desire.

"What, prey tell, does the _mighty Megatron_ want now?"

* * *

Sorry for the wait guys! Don't worry though, because I have so much more time on my hands now and I am aiming to get at least a chapter up each week.

Hope you enjoyed it and are waiting for the next one!


End file.
